Portable computers have become increasingly popular of late due to the many advantages they provide in mobility and versatility over conventional desk top computer systems. These computers, often referred to as notebook or laptop computers, typically comprise a clam-shell type housing including a main body portion providing a keyboard, and a lid portion having a built-in display wherein the main body portion and lid portion may be folded together so that the computer may be carried from place to place by a user.
Because light weight and small size are important considerations to most users, portable computers typically have keyboards which are smaller than the keyboards commonly used with conventional desktop computers. These keyboards usually provide fewer keys (e.g., only 82 or 83 keys) than their conventional "full size" counterparts (e.g., 101 or 102 keys). As a result, some keys must be "embedded" in the keyboard such that they are available only after a designated control key is depressed or activated. Most often, these embedded keys correspond to the numeric keypad of the full size keyboard and are enabled when the user depresses a "Num Lock" key on the keyboard of the portable computer.
While keyboards having a numeric keypad embedded therein do provide access to numeric keys arranged in an approximate keypad configuration, many users of portable computers would prefer to have a separate numeric keypad which can be used simultaneously with the alphanumeric and function keys of the keyboard. For example, a non-embedded keypad is particularly desirable for use with software programs requiring extensive number entry such as, for example, programs providing accounting, mathematical, or spreadsheet applications. However, positioning a numeric keypad to the side of the already cramped keyboard of a portable computer would require the keyboard surface to be made wider, thereby increasing the size and weight of the computer.
Many portable computers have an area immediately beneath their keyboard, as viewed by the user of the computer, on which the user may rest the palms of his or her hands while typing. Positioning a keypad in this area would provide optimal use of the keypad for entering numeric information into the computer. However, positioning the keypad in this area would also interfere with use of the keyboard by the user since the user would be unable to rest one of his or her hands in the area of the keypad while typing.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a keypad assembly for a portable computer, or the like, wherein the keypad assembly includes an integral keypad for entering information into the computer and a cover for covering the keypad when it is not being used. Preferably, the cover would provide a palm rest on which the user may rest one of his or her hands while entering information via the keyboard.